james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Grace Augustine
Dr. Grace Augustine was een bioloog die de leiding had over het Avatar programma. Ze was een legende en de grootste angst voor veel wetenschappelijk personeel en was de auteur van een boek genaamd Na'vi dat vooral ging over de planten van Pandora. Grace had een zeer explosief karakter en joeg het personeel hard op. Ze hielp Jake Sully met het Avatar programma totdat ze 'stierf' in het jaar 2154 wanneer ze was neergeschoten door Quaritch. Grace arriveerde een aantal jaar geleden voor Jake Sully op Pandora. Grace was eerst boos dat de RDA hem hadden gerekruteerd omdat hij geen training had gehad en weinig kennis bezat. Toen Jake Sully verdwaald raakte in de bossen, ging ze ervan uit dat hij dood was maar was verbaasd dat hij was opgevangen door de Omaticaya clan. Door Jake's succes werd hun relatie beter en mocht Grace de Hometree betreden, nadat Jake Mo'at had omgepraat. Grace, Norm Spellman, Jake en Trudy wisten uit Hell's Gate te ontsnappen waar ze neer werd geschoten door Quaritch. Jake bracht haar naar de Tree of Souls waar de Omaticaya clan haar probeerde te redden maar faalde nadat haar verwondingen te groot waren. Wat er nadien gebeurd is, is voorlopig nog een raadsel. Volgens sommigen is ze gestorven, maar actrice sigourney weaver heeft dit weggelachen. Biografie thumb|left|Grace met haar leerlingen Grace schreef een boek over de unieke plantkunde die zij ontdekte op Pandora. Ze werd op Aarde gezien als een levende legende in de wetenschapswereld. Tijdens haar verblijf op Pandora zette ze een school op om met de Na'vi taal en de cultuur uit te wisselen. Zel hield erg van haar leerlingen(de Na'vi).Uiteindelijk werd de school gesloten omdat beide partijen vijandige conflicten hadden. Volgens Grace was dit gebeurd door de RDA een machinegeweer op hen afschoten. Na de school ging ze verder met haar onderzoek en hield de foto's bij haar van haar Na'vi studenten, waaronder Neytiri . Aankomst van de avatar bestuurders In het jaar 2154, kwam de ISV Venture Star aan op Pandora, en bracht soldaten, technici en een nieuw Avatar team mee. Dit team bestond uit Norm Spellman en Jake Sully, die zijn tweelingbroer, Tom Sully verving nadat hij was overleden. thumb|left|Grace helpt [[Jake Sully met het Avatar programma.]] Grace was scherp met de nieuwkomers, vooral met Jake die incompleet was met zijn kennis van Pandora, de Na'vi en het Avatar programma. Ook was Jake een ex militair dat Grace niet prettig vond en vond hem een leeghoofd en noemde hem telkens marineer. Ze maakt op een onvriendelijke manier duidelijk dat ze het niet prettig vond dat Jake Tom Sully verving. Met de aankomst van Jake, was ze boos op het RDA en Parker Selfridge dat ze Jake hadden gestuurd. Parker vertelde dat ze geluk had en dat ze beveiliging voor haar team had. Parker vertelde haar nogmaals waarom ze hier waren, voor Unobtanium dat verkocht kon worden voor 20 miljoen dollar per kilo en dat de enige reden was waarom ze hier zijn en dat de RDA het Avatar programma financiert. Ze wilde dat Grace en haar Avatars een diplomatische oplossing vonden voor het verplaatsen van de Na'vi van de Hometree, aangezien daar een rijke bron van Unobtanium bevond. Grace hielp Jake in de cabine waardoor zijn bewustzijn in zijn Avatar lichaam werd geplaatst. Grace vertelde haar dat hij zijn brein leeg moest houden, en dat dat voor hem niet zo moeilijk zou zijn. Nadat Jake in zijn Avatar lichaam ging, ging zij ook in haar eigen Avatar lichaam. thumb|left|Grace lacht naar [[Jake Sully.]] Grace werd wakker in een bepaald gebied in Hell's Gate waar het Avatar lichaam van Grace opgeborgen lag. Toen Jake Sully weg rende van van de basis, richting het kamp van Grace, was Grace onder de indruk van zijn reactie vermogen en gooide een stuk fruit naar hem. In de nacht sloot ze het kamp waar alle Avatars waren en iedereen ging slapen en werd wakker in de basis. Expeditie met Norm en Jake Grace nam Norm Spellman en Jake Sully mee op een expeditie om een aantal monsters te nemen van het planten leven. Ze gingen eerst, zoals in een extra scene te zien is, naar Grace's oude school, om apparaten mee te nemen. Toen Jake vroeg wat er gebeurt was in de school, ontweek Grace de vraag door te klagen dat hij niet hielp met de apparaten. Later toen Grace en Norm een monster namen van een plant in de bossen, slipte Jake weg van de twee en kwam een Hammerhead Titanothere tegen in de jungle die een hoop geluid maakte. Grace en Norm hoorde dit en liepen naar Jake. Grace vertelde dat het een Hammerhead Titanothere en dat Jake niet moest bewegen. Na enkele seconde liet de Hammerhead Titanothere weg doordat een Thanator achter Jake stond. Jake vroeg wat hij met deze moest doen waarop ze zei dat hij zeker moest rennen. Grace en Norm rende een andere kant op dan Jake waardoor ze van elkaar gescheiden raakten. Grace en Norm wisten de Samson te bereiken en gingen vanuit de lucht op zoek naar Jake. Grace gebruikte een verrekijker om te zoeken maar nadat het al donker werd, vertelde Trudy Chacon dat ze niet in het donker mochten vliegen en dat dat tegen de bevelen waren van de kolonel waardoor ze terugkeerde. Grace zei dat hij zolang niet heeft, om tot de ochtend te wachten. Een aantal uur later werd Jake wakker, wat voor de leden van het Avatar team een opluchting was, inclusief voor Grace. Jake vertelde dat hij zich bij de Omaticaya clan had weten komen en dat ze hem hun cultuur gingen leren. De drie maanden en de vernietiging van de Hometree De volgende ochtend, tijdens de lunch, vertelde Grace tegen het personeel hoe Jake weg rende van de Thanator wat komisch was voor de groep. Nadat dr. Max Patel ontdekte dat Jake ook voor Parker Selfridge en Miles Quaritch werkte, informeerde hij dat aan Grace waardoor Grace waarschijnlijk het team liet over plaatsen naar een kamp in de Hallelujah Mountains. Toen ze dit vertelde aan Norm was hij erg enthousiast, maar Jake wist niet wat de Hallelujah Mountains waren. Trudy Chacon bracht het team vervolgens naar het kamp in de bergen waar ze voor een bepaalde periode zouden blijven. thumb|Grace probeert de [[Omaticaya clan te laten evacueren.]] In het kamp groeide het team steeds dichter bij elkaar. Hoewel Grace wist dat hij informeerde aan Quaritch, had Grace hem nodig, teminste als ze terug bij de stam wou worden toegelaten. Toch begon er ook een speciale band tussen de 2 te groeien. Door dat ze steeds samen 'opgesloten' zaten in de shack op site 26. Vanaf dat moment ging haar houding naar Jake draaien en werd ze vriendelijker, ze gaf hem advies, leerde hem dingen over de Na'vi en Pandora. Op een nacht was Jake in slaap gevallen voor de video log, waardoor ze hem in bed stopte. Hoewel Jake weinig, of bijna niets at, zat ze hem steeds achterna dat hij moest eten. Ze gedroeg zich bijna als een moeder type voor hem. Doordat Jake in de Omaticaya clan zat, wist Jake Mo'at over te halen om Grace in de Homeree te krijgen. Bij haar aankomst bij de Hometree, werd ze omhelst door verschillende voormalige studenten, van haar school die ze had opgericht een aantal jaren geleden. Na ongeveer drie maanden, maakte de RDA en pad richting de Hometree en vernietigde de Tree of Voices. De Na'vi waren boos doordat hun heilige locatie was vernietigd en Eytukan gaf Tsu'Tey de leiding over de aanval. Grace probeerde de stam te kalmeren samen met Jake om niet in oorlog te gaan, omdat ze dat toch nooit konden winnen. Maar opeens kwam Quaritch het kamp binnen, nadat Jake die ochtend een camera van de RDA Bulldozer had vernietigd, en verbrak de link van Grace en Jake. Beide werden naar Hell's Gate gebracht. Op Hell's Gate probeerde Grace, Parker over te halen om dit niet doen en vertelde dat heel Pandora met één netwerk met in elkaar verbinding stond en dat de Na'vi dat weten. Parker reageerde gegrapt en zei "wat hebben jullie in godsnaam gerookt daar". Beide, Jake en Grace, werden afgevoerd. Toen Quaricth een aanval lanceerde op de Hometree, kreeg ze toestemming van Parker om proberen de Na'vi nog te laten verhuizen. Ze betraden hun Avatar lichaam en probeerde opnieuw de Omaticaya clan te overtuigen dat ze moesten verhuizen. Nadat Jake vertelde dat hij om deze reden gestuurd was, bonden de stam Grace en Jake vast voor de Hometree en aanschouwde dat de RDA schepen arriveerde en de boom bombardeerde. Nadat de boom in brand stond, evacueerde de Na'vi zich in de bossen en Mo'at kwam op beide aflopen met een mes in haar handen. Grace dacht eerst dat ze haar en Jake probeerde te vermoordde, maar ze liet beide vrij gaan en vertelde "als jij echt één van ons bent, dan zal je ons helpen". Beide rende de bossen in, maar werden na de vernietiging van de boom ontkoppeld van hun Avatar lichaam. Zowel Jake als Grace werden boos op Parker en Grace noemde hem een moordenaar waardoor het Avatar team in de gevangenis belandde. Ontsnapping uit Hell's Gate en 'dood' thumb|De [[Omaticaya clan probeert het leven van Grace te redden.|left]] In de gevangenis werden ze bevrijd door Trudy Chacon en Dr. Max Patel. Het team rende naar de hangar van Hell's Gate en probeerde te ontsnapping met de Samson 16 van Trudy. Quaritch werd gewaarschuwd en schoot op het team toen ze probeerden te ontsnappen. Grace werd in haar maag geraakt, maar wist te ontsnappen uit Hell's Gate. Het team vloog naar het kamp in de Hallelujah Mountains en verstopte het kamp (een container) in de Flux Vortex, waar de RDA hun niet kon opsporen. Nadat Jake in zijn Avatar lichaam ging, en de Toruk kon temmen, waardoor hij een Toruk Makto werd, wist hij Mo'at ervan te overtuigen om Grace te helpen in de Tree of Souls. Hoewel Grace slechts bij bewustzijn was, bracht Jake haar lichaam naar de Tree of Souls en vertelde Grace waar ze was. Grace zei dat ze nog een monster moest nemen. Jake bracht haar naar Mo'at en de Omaticaya clan bracht een ritueel door om te proberen het bewustzijn van Grace over te brengen in haar Avatar lichaam. er wordt verteld dat ze stierf, maar de actrice heeft pas bevestigd dat dit niet waar is (zie wist-je-datjes) Omdat Grace's bewustzijn niet succesvol naar haar avatar-lichaam verplaatst werd, ontstond er een soort verbinding tussen haar en Pandora's ecosysteem. Dit zorgde ervoor dat haar herinneringen naar het ecosysteem gedownload kon worden in het 'organische supersysteem'. Later, toen Jake voor Eywa bidde, gaf hij haar de raad om in Grace haar Herinneringen te kijken zodat zij kon zien wat de mensen met hun thuisplaneet gedaan hadden. (Wat dus ook met Pandora kon gebeuren.) Eywa verhoorde Jake's gebed en maakte een einde aan de oorlog door de mensen te verdrijven. Persoonlijkheid Grace blijkt zeer vriendschappelijke gevoelens tegenover haar studenten te hebben, zoals haar studenten tegenover haar. Dat werd zeker duidelijk toen ze na de aanval op de Home Tree haar avatar lichaam meedroegen naar the Tree of Souls. Als een wetenschapper was Grace's primaire liefde die met haar werk. Ze was erg toegewijd in haar werk voor Pandora en de Na'vi. Deze toewijding zagen Parker en Quaritich als iets vijandig. Ze deelden haar enthousiasme niet. Door die vijandigheid zagen haar collegas buiten het avatar-programma haar als een buitenbeentje en roddelde over haar.('because she likes plants better than people').Waarschijnlijk om de slechte banden met haar collegas te verdringen, begon ze te roken en te drinken. Ze toonde pas later haar warme kant toen ze Jake's menselijke vorm moest verzorgen, die toen verwaarloosd werd. In avatar-vorm lijkt Grace een stuk meer enthousiaster over haar werk. ze was dan altijd veel vrolijker in plaats van geirriteerd. Relaties Jake Sully Toen Jake Sully voor het eerst Grace ontmoette was ze zeer scherp met hem. ze was immers niet blij met het feit dat hij Tom Sully verving. Pas toen Jake door de Omaticaya clan aanvaard werd, begon haar houding in zijn richting te keren. Dankzij Jake had ze eindelijk weer een kans in de clan te worden toegelaten, wat gebeurt is. Toen de tijd verstreek werden Jake en Grace goede vrienden. Jake was bij Grace toen ze stierf. Max Patel Max Patel was één van de eerste wetenschappers die Grace hielp bij het avatar programma. Hij was ook een van haar weinige vrienden en bondgenoten. Hij heeft haar, Jake en Norm bevrijd met hulp van Trudy. Hij bleef daarna als enige van het avatar team in Hell's Gate om een spion te wezen bij de RDA. Parker Selfridge Parker Selfridge is het hoofd van de RDA op Pandora. Zijn idee van Pandora was compleet het tegenovergestelde als dat van Grace, Wat vele conflicten veroorzaakte tussen de twee. Als Jake op Pandora terechtkomt ziet zij hem als een spion door Parker gestuurt. Ze is er niet blij mee dat Parker hem gebruikt om aan meer info te komen om deze 'Wilden die in bomen leven' weg te jagen of te doden. Colonel Quaritich Grace heeft ietwat dezelfde gevoelens tegenover Quaritich als tegenover Parker. Ze is een van de weinigen die in tegenspraak durft komen als hij iets zegt wat haar niet zint. Quaritich schiet Grace neer als ze probeert te ontsnappen. Die schotwond leidt tot haar dood. Neytiri Neytiri was een van haar vele studenten. Ze zou ook een van haar beste geweest zijn. Ze was de zus van Sylwanin. Neytiri had Grace lang niet gezien totdat ze terug toegelaten werd in de stam. Neytiri was er hard van in dat Grace stierf. Sylwanin Sylwanin was een van Grace's beste studenten. Zij en haar zus Neytiri werden later door haar 'twee geweldige meiden' genoemd. Sylwanin vluchtte samen met nog een paar andere jongeren naar Grace's school omdat ze een bulldozer van de RDA in brand hadden gezet en achtervolgd werden door hun soldaten. Ze hoopten dat ze hen zou beschermen. Desondanks werd zij en de anderen gedood en de rest van de leerlingen kwamen nooit meer terug naar de school. Grace tilde hier zwaar aan. In het spel thumb|left|grace zoals ze in het spel verschijnt Grace verschijnt ok in de spellen voor PC, Xbox 360. Ze word in het begin van het spel getoond als ze Able ryder, het hoofdpersonage in het spel, als hij aankomt op Pandora in de Valkyrie, waar ze hem via webcam waarschuwt voor de vele gevaren op Pandora. Ze word ook, als je bij de RDA speelt, op het allerlaatst getoond, om Able te feliciteren met zijn overwinning. Er is ook een verborgen scene in het spel waar Grace een laatste keer Able wil overtuigen om bij de Na'vi te komen. Ze verteld hem dat in het begin alles zwart en wit lijkt, maar als je je erop focust, zul je de dingen zien zoals ze zijn. Dit geldt alleen als je bij de RDA werkt. Aankondigende tekst Er waren in de film een paar regels tekst, die eigelijk het verdere verloop van de film verraadde. bv. *als Grace Jake over de Tree of Souls verteld zegt ze letterlijk: 'I would die to get samples there'. dat doet ze ook, toen Quaritich haar had neergeschoten. *Grace zei tegen Quaritich : 'Or what, Ranger Rick? You gonna shoot me?'. waarop Quaritich antwoordt: 'I can do that'. Grace sterft een paar scenes later aan een schot in de maag, afgeschoten door Quaritich. Wist-je-dat *Het personage Grace Augustine heeft veel kritiek gekregen van anti-rokerscampagnes. Zij vinden dat ze het slechte voorbeeld geeft aan kleine kinderen, mochten die de film zien. *Grace's avatar lijkt veel meer op haar menselijke vorm dan bij de andere avatars. *In het script werd Grace Augustine officieel 'Grace Shipley' genoemd. *vreemd genoeg feliciteerd Grace Able (RDA) als hij de Na'vi heeft verslagen, men zou denken dat ze tegen hem zou uitvliegen. *Sigourney Weaver bevestigd dat ze opnieuw het personage Grace gaat spelen in avatar 2. Ze laat bij het intervieuw ook al los dat Grace helemaal niet gestorven is."Je hebt haar niet echt dood zien gaan", zegt de actrice tegen MTV. "Het is altijd link om zomaar dingen aan te nemen over de doden in een sciencefictionfilm", laat de 61-jarige actrice weten. "Er gebeurt 'iets', maar volgens mij wil James Cameron het nog open houden. Dus koop nog maar even geen rouwboeket." afbeeldingen Links op de wiki : *Grace Augustine's afbeeldingen ﻿ @IKKEhe@ nov 5, 2010 11:41 (UTC)﻿ Verwijzingen it:Grace Augustine de:Grace Augustine en:Grace Augustine es:Grace Augustine fr:Grace Augustine pl:Grace Augustine ru:Грэйс Огустин Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Avatars Categorie:RDA Categorie:avatar team